wuxiafandomcom-20200222-history
Peach Blossom Island
Peach Blossom Island is the home of Eastern Heretic Huang Yaoshi, and later the home of Guo Jing, Huang Rong, and Ke Zhen'e. Backstory Peach Blossom Island was first inhabited by the Taoist Monk Ge Hong. Later, it was abandoned for a period of time. The Eastern Heretic Huang Yaoshi later made the island his home. Ge Hong had splashed ink on the shores of the island which Huang Yaoshi thought resembled peach blossoms. Later, Huang Yaoshi planted many Peach blossom trees, and many other plants made their home on the island. Design and Layout Peach Blossom Island is beautiful and contains many different species of plants. The layout of the plants is very unique, and it is almost impossible for one to find their way around. In fact, no one was able to successfully navigate the island until the clever Western Venom Ouyang Feng attacked using the map his son had obtained from Huang Yaoshi. Even the Divine Thinker Yin Gu with tactical formations of her own was unable to find her way around Peach Blossom Island. Disciples of Peach Blossom Island Huang Yaoshi taught many disciples. * Qu Lingfeng * Chen Xuanfeng * Mei Chaofeng * Lu Chengfeng * Wu Mianfeng * Feng Mofeng * Huang Rong * Chen Ying * Sha Gu Guo Jing and Huang Rong also taught a few disciples on the island. * Guo Fu * Wu Dunru * Wu Xiuwen However, many of Huang Yaoshi's great disciples died after they got disowned by him. Li Mochou mocks him for not having any disciples that can defeat her. Servants of Peach Blossom Island Huang Yaoshi collected many servants that were deaf and mute. They had to use hand gestures to speak to each other. Huang Yaoshi collected these people because they were frowned upon in their communities. However, the general public believed that Huang Yaoshi made them deaf and mute to punish them. Huang Yaoshi's pride as the Eastern Heretic kept him from telling the truth. Zhou Botong Huang Yaoshi was very interested in the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing and its contents. His wife, the intelligent Feng Heng devised a plan to trick Zhou Botong, who had arrived on Peach Blossom Island to hide the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing. Huang Yaoshi convinced Zhou Botong to let Feng Heng see the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing for a few hours by winning a bet on a game of marbles. Feng Heng had an amazing memory and was able to memorize the Jiu Ying Zhen JIng and wrote it down after Zhou Botong left. Later, Zhou Botong found out that Mei Chaofeng and Chen Xuanfeng had possession of the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing. He wrongfully blamed Huang Yaoshi for stealing the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing and traveled to Peach Blossom Island to confront Huang Yaoshi. At this time, Feng Heng had died after she spent too much effort on trying to remember the contents of the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing after their copy was stolen. Huang Rong was also born. Huang Yaoshi wanted to burn the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing in honor of his wife, but Zhou Botong refused to give it up. As a result, Huang Yaoshi broke his legs and held him prisoner for 15 years. During these 15 years, Zhou Botong didn't give up and met Guo Jing, teaching him the Skill of Ambidexterity and the Luminous Vacant Fist, as well as the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing. However, Zhou Botong also learned it in the process, defying his martial brother's wishes. The Divine Mathematician Yin Gu also looked for Zhou Botong at this time but got lost on the island. She finally was led out by Huang Yaoshi and vowed to study math and kung fu in the swamp to avenge Zhou Botong. Zhou Botong was eventually let out of the island after Huang Yaoshi realized all he had done to him. However, Zhou Botong was riding a flawed boat. Huang Yaoshi tried to warn him, but he didn't listen. Guo Jing and Hong Qigong were also aboard the ship. Western Venom Duel for a Maiden Western Venom Ouyang Feng left his home to marry Ouyang Ke to Huang Rong. However, Guo Jing was already on the island. Hong Qigong soon arrived as well. Hong Qigong ended up fighting Ouyang Feng for a while until Huang Rong was injured by the mighty toad stance when she intervened. Huang Yaoshi set up three trials for the two young men to complete. Whoever won two out of three would marry Huang Rong. At this time, Huang Yaoshi despised Guo Jing for his stupidity, so he decided to form trials that Guo Jing was bad at so he would lose. Trial One: The Fight However, due to his respect for Hong Qigong, he decided to have one trial having to do with martial learning. The way the fight worked was Ouyang Ke would fight Hong Qigong, while Guo Jing would fight the Western Venom. The fights would happen on trees, and the first to fall would lose. Guo Jing fought head-on with Ouyang Feng, while Ouyang Ke evaded the Northern Beggar with his qinggong. Guo Jing, with his new guidance from Zhou Botong, was able to resist over fifty stances of Ouyang Feng before he fell. Ouyang Ke fell a bit later after Hong Qigong tricked him. As he was falling, he decided to push Guo Jing's feet down, slowing his fall. However, before he did that, Guo Jing grabbed his legs and threw him to the ground using a Mongolian Wrestling trick. This led Guo Jing to win the first match. Trial Two: Music Huang Yaoshi was worried after Guo Jing won the first round, so he decided to set up a trial that Ouyang Ke would win for sure. He played a song and asked the two men to find the beat of the song. Ouyang Ke easily completed the task. However, Guo Jing had misinterpreted the task and instead he thought he was supposed to disrupt the music. After a long time, Guo Jing found the beat as well and was locked in a battle with Huang Yaoshi. He ripped off his shoe as well and split his focus using the Skill of Ambidexterity. However, Huang Yaoshi's neigong was still far superior, and after a while, he took the advantage. Eventually, he had to stop or else Guo Jing would have suffered a terrible injury. Huang Yaoshi had been ready to accept Guo Jing as his son-in-law, so he gave him a test by asking, "Why are you still calling me Lord Huang." However, Guo Jing did not know that he had been approved of, therefore failing the test. Huang Yaoshi decided to give Ouyang Ke a chance and declared the second trial a draw. Trial Three: Memorization Huang Yaoshi decided to have the third trial be a trial of memorization. However, the text that was to be memorized was the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing, a text that Guo Jing had already learned without knowing it. Although Ouyang Ke's memory was impressive, he could not do in a few minutes what Guo Jing had spent weeks memorizing. Huang Yaoshi had no choice but to approve of Guo Jing. Invasion Later, the Western Venom heard that the remaining Six Masters of the Quanzhen Sect were traveling to Peach Blossom Island to avenge Tan Chudan as well as Zhou Botong. However, Huang Yaoshi had not killed either, but his pride kept him from admitting it. In fact, Tan Chudan was slain by the Western Venom, and Zhou Botong was still alive. Ouyang Feng decided to travel to Peach Blossom to get rid of two major enemies, Huang Yaoshi and the Quanzhen Sect. However, when he got there with Yang Kang, he only found Sha Gu as well as the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan, who had come to beg Huang Yaoshi not to fight. Ouyang Feng still saw potential in getting rid of Huang Yaoshi, and killed the Seven Freaks except for Ke Zhen'e and made it look like Huang Yaoshi did it. He let Ke Zhen'e go so he would spread the word, and he was unable to see what had happened. His ploy worked temporarily until it was uncovered by the intelligent Huang Rong. Ouyang Feng navigated through the islands using the map Ouyang Ke had previously requested from Huang Yaoshi. Martial Arts of Peach Blossom Island Divine Flick The Divine Flick can be used by launching a projectile or directly flicking an opponent's pressure point. Huang Yaoshi also taught the skill to Yang Guo. Sweeping Leaf Kick The Sweeping Leaf Kick involves a pattern of moving the legs in a complex pattern to either trip or kick the opponent. Cascading Peach Blossom Swordplay This Kung Fu does not actually use a sword, but the movements of the palm are similar to that of a sword. This set of stances was inspired by Peach Blossoms falling to the ground. Huang Yaoshi was planning to use this Kung Fu at the second Mount Hua tournament, yet was forced to reveal it when fighting the Seven Masters of the Quanzhen sect. This set of moves involves several supple stances mixed with a few firm attacks. The changing pattern is hard to follow and can make an opponent feel dizzy. Jade Flute Swordplay Huang Yaoshi used his Flute to attack with these movements. He taught this to Yang Guo to counter Li Mochou's Fly Whisk Kung Fu. Yang Guo later uses it to defeat Gongsun Zhi. Sky-Splitting Palm Huang Yaoshi uses this attack to hit opponents without making contact with them. Peach Blossom Island Neigong The neigong of Peach Blossom Island is the opposite of that of the Quanzhen Sect. It involves pacing in the directions of the Eight Taoist Trigrams.